Discussion:Musée Ludwig
Artistes (sélection) *Pierre Alechinsky : Coupe sombre (1968). *Josef Albers : Green Scent (1963). *Georg Baselitz : Die grosse Nacht im Eimer / La grande nuit est fichue (1962-1963), Die grossen Freunde / Les grands amis (1965), Die Peitschenfrau / La femme au fouet (1965), Der Wald auf dem Kopf / La forêt sur la tête (1969), Modell für eine Skulptur / Modèle pour une sculpture (1980), Pastorale (Die Nacht)/Pastorale (La nuit) et Pastorale (Der Tag)/Pastorale (Le jour) (1985-1986), Die letzte Kurt, Kurt, Kurt / La dernière Kurt, Kurt, Kurt (1991). *Jean-Charles Blais : courir... (1985) *Peter Blake : ABC Minors (1955), Bo Diddley (1963). *15 Christo *Jan Dibbets *Jean Dieuzaide *Otto Dix : Bildnis des Dr. Hans Koch (1921), Vorstadtszene (1922), Mädchen mit rosa Bluse (1923), Bildnis Frau Dr. Koch (1923), Bildnis des Dichters Thedor Däubler (1927), Selbstbildnis (1931). *26 Marcel Duchamp Roue de Bicyclette *12 *04 Frantz Gertsch *Nathalie Gontcharoff : Nature morte à la peau de tigre (1908), Portrait de Larionov (1913), Vendeuse d'oranges (1916). *18 Renato Guttuso *Richard Hamilton : My Marilyn (paste-up) (1964). *David Hockney : Sunbather / Bain de soleil (1966). *05 Duane Hanson : Woman with a Purse / Femme au sac en bandoulière (1974). *10 11Jasper Johns : Untitled (1972). *Allen Jones : Figure Falling / Chute (1964), Perfect Match / Partenaire idéale (1966-1967). *13 14Edward Kienholz : Night of Nights / Nuit des nuits (1961), The Portable War Memorial / Monuments aux morts portable (1968). *Roy Lichtenstein : Takka-Takka (1962), Mad Scientist / Le savant fou (1963), M-Maybe / P-Peut-être (1965), Explosion n° 1 (1965), Study for Preparedness / Étude pour Disponibilité (1968), Red Barn II / Grange rouge II (1969), Landscape with Figures and Rainbow / Paysage avec figures et arc-en-ciel (1980). *Kasimir Malevitch *Amedeo Modigliani : L'Algérienne (1917). *László Moholy-Nagy : Grau-Schwarz-Blau / Gris-Noir-Bleu (1920), Auf weissen Grund / Sur fond blanc (1923). *16 Nam June Paik *22 Bruce Nauman *Kenneth Noland : Provence (1960), Shadow Line / Ligne d'ombre (1967). *03 Claes Oldenburg : The Street / La rue (1960), Success Plant / Félicitations pour l'avancement (1961), White Shirt with Blue Tie / Chemise blanche et cravate bleue (1961), Green Legs with Shoes / Jambes vertes avec chaussures (1961), Restaurant Objects (Ghost Dinner) / Objets de restaurants (le repas fantômatique) (1964), Soft Washstand (Ghost version) / Lavabo mou (version tissu) (1965), Bathtub (Hard Model) / Baignoire (version dure) (1966) *Irving Penn *Pablo Picasso *17 Sigmar Polke *Robert Rauschenberg : Odalisque (1955-1958), Allegory / Allégorie (1959-1960), Wall Street (1961), Black Market / Marché noir (1961), Axle / Axe (1964), Bible Bike (Borealis) (1991). *19 Gerhard Richter : Ema - Akt auf einer Treppe / Ema - Nu dans un escalier (1966), 48 Porträts / 48 Portraits (1971-1972), Abstrakt Nr. 599 / Abstrait n° 599 (1986) *01 07James Rosenquist : Rainbow / Arc-en-ciel (1961), Untitled (Joan Crawford says...) / Sans titre (Joan Crawford dit...) (1964), Horse blinders / Œillères pour cheval (1968-1969), Starthief / Voleur d'étoiles (1980). *Nicolas Schöffer : Chronos 5 (1960). *09 George Segal : Woman washing her Feet in a Sink / Femme se lavant les pieds dans un lavabo (1964-1965), The Restaurant Window I / La fenêtre du restaurant I (1967) *Kishin Shinoyama *Frank Stella : Seven Steps (1959), Ctesiphon III (1968), Bonin Night Heron No. 1 (1976). *02 Andy Warhol : Two Dollars Bills (Front and Rear) / 80 billets de deux dollars (recto et verso) (1962), 129 Die in Jet (Plane Crash) / 129 morts (catastrophe aérienne) (1962), Close Cover before Striking (Pepsi-Cola) / Refermer avant d'allumer (Pepsi Cola) (1962), Do it Yourself (Landscape) / Modèle pour peintres amateurs(paysage) (1962), Two Elvis / Double Elvis (1963), Red Race Riot / Émeute raciale rouge (1963), Boxes / Boîtes (1964), Flowers / Fleurs (1964). *06 07Tom Wesselmann : Bathtub 3 / Baignoire 3 (1963), Landscape No.2 / Paysage n° 2 (1964), Great American Nude / Grand nu américain (1967).